starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hipermotor
El Hipermotor era un sistema de propulsión que permitía a una nave llegar a la velocidad de la luz y atravesar el vacío entre las estrellas en la dimensión alternativa del hiperespacio. Como consecuencia, el hipermotor era un instrumento clave en la configuración de la sociedad galáctica, el comercio, la política y la guerra. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Loa Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Lando, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' * *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * ; imagen #5 * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Componentes de naves estelares Categoría:Unidades de hiperimpulsión